1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to a method for controlling an operation of a mobile communication terminal capable of providing a high-speed data rate service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile communication companies are preparing for a high-speed data rate (HDR) service that improves the quality of high-speed wireless Internet service while being connected with code division multiple access (CDMA) 2000-1x. This is accomplished in that the HDR service does not support a separate voice service, and instead has an excellent data transfer capability as to surpass existing high speed wired Internet services.
The HDR service is provided for the commercial availability of a CDMA2000-1x evolution data only (EVDO) service, which is considered a very high speed wireless data communication service based on a 2-generation network, and is considered to be a synchronous international mobile telecommunication (IMT)-2000 (3rd generation: 3G) technique because it has a transfer rate which is ten times or more as high as that of a CDMA 2000-1x (IS95C) service, called a 2.5-generation service. The HDR service is also appropriate to a high-speed wireless Internet service in that it provides a maximum forward data rate of 2.4 Mbps and a maximum reverse data rate of 153.6 Kbps by assigning a data dedicated channel. Further, the HDR service may be used to enhance a data transfer capability in an existing CDMA 2000-1x (IS95C) network or an independent data network. In the existing CDMA network, selected voice channels are changed into data channels. However, the HDR service employs the combination of time division multiplexing (TDM) and CDMA to allow several users to share each channel with one another. Also, the HDR service does not have a time band fixed as in time division multiple access (TDMA), but uses the time band only as needed. Data rates of the HDR service for the optimum connection with Internet protocol (IP) packets over the Internet will be different according to distances from mobile communication terminals to a base station.
As a result, a mobile communication terminal supporting the EVDO service can provide services and transmit and receive moving images in real time, at a data rate of 2 Mbps or more surpassing that of the very high speed wired Internet service. This mobile communication terminal uses a space diversity technology employing two antennas and has two radio frequency receivers, thereby minimizing loss of received information resulting from fading.
However, such a mobile communication terminal has a disadvantage in that a larger amount of battery power is consumed since two antennas and two radio frequency receivers are used together. Further, a larger amount of load is applied to hardware and software for various controls associated with the two radio frequency receivers.